Typically, retailers desire to place products in easy to find locations within a shopping facility. Oftentimes products are grouped logically by type (e.g., grocery, sporting goods, clothing, etc.). Additionally, products can be classified within a group and placed near one another (e.g., in a grocery section, dairy products are placed in a first area, produces in a second area, beverages in a third area, etc.). Although retailers attempt to make products as easy to find as possible, guests may still have difficulty locating certain products. A need exists for a system that can gather and evaluate information that is indicative of whether a product is difficult to find in a shopping facility.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.